Stupid Cupid
by Fallen Angels Lullaby
Summary: “Miss Montana, may I take you out for ice cream? Or can you not handle, Smokin’ Oken?” I laughed, playing along. “I don’t know. Can he handle all of this?” MOLIVER. Valentines Day one shot. Enjoy.


♥Stupid Cupid♥

♥Moliver♥

One Shot

_"Stupid Cupid, __Stop picking on me"_

* * *

"He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me… He loves me NOT, because if he loved me he wouldn't dump me on Valentines' Day!" I threw another flower on the ground; picking up another one, continuing to pluck each peddle off the delicate little flower. I hate these flowers, _with a passion._ Jake gave me them today, right before he broke up with me. Apparently, the flowers were _supposed_ to make me less upset about the situation. Well guess what buddy, it ain't workin'!

"Dang flowers…Dang Jake…Dang it! No more flowers!" I whined, falling back on the couch. Suddenly, I saw Jackson hop down the stairs; huge smile plastered on his face and…was that a pink shirt?

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, sitting upward.

"I got me a date for Valentine's day."

"Who would be stupid enough to go out with you?" I asked, laughing. I mean honestly, who would willingly go out with Jackson?

"Your best friend." My jaw dropped. He was going out with…!

"You're going with Lilly?! B-but she's my best friend! You can't do that, it's against the law."

"And what law would that be?"

"Oh come on Jackson, _everybody_ knows that law. It's the…" Think Miley; think hard… "Older brothers can't go out with their younger sister's BEST FRIEND!" Real smooth, I know. He waved it off, taking a sip of his diet soda.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, my dates here." WHAT? I instantly got up and looked out the door. There stood Lilly with a pink…DRESS? My dear god, what has the world come to?

"LILLY?! What on Earth are you wearin'?" She walked in the house, her face was literally beaming.

"You like? I picked it up for tonight." She laughed, looking down out her dress. I must admit, it was a _very_ cute dress.

"Lilly, when were you planning on telling me you were going out with my BROTHER!?" She winced slightly, playing with her hair nervously.

"Ehehe…I was going to…"

"Lilly…" I warned, needing more information than that.

"Oh come on Miley, when was I suppose to tell you? When you were talking about Jake the jackass? I couldn't just go, "Yeah, sorry about your boyfriend, but guess what? I'm going out with your older brother!" There was no way I could do that to you Miley. I'm sorry." I sighed. She was right. There was no time today she could've possibly have told me. I was too busy caught up with my problems to give her a chance to tell me.

"Nah, it's okay Lily. I'm sorry for not listening to you when you tried to tell me." We both hugged tight. "Hello, we're gonna be late and I got reservations. Could ya'll act sappy later?" Jackson stated impatiently, tapping his foot. Lily laughed, letting me go and walked out the door with Jackson.

I'm alone…Again. Dang it!

You know what I need right now? If you said a boyfriend, then yeah, you're right. But right now, besides a boyfriend, I need some T.V. Yeah, some T.V will make it all better.

Falling on my couch, I grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

_"__Our song is the way you laugh, the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have and when I got home, for I said amen, __askin__' God if He could play it again."_ Flip. It was another song about love, and all the great things about it. I've been through it. It aint that great!

_"__I've got to move on, and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way_" I threw a popcorn into my mouth, putting up the volume.

"That's right Gabriella." I began bitterly. "You don't need him. With his cute flippy blond hair, or his acting or dumb eyes. YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITH OUT HIM!" I screamed at the T.V, throwing another popcorn in my mouth.

"You know, they do end up together at the end." I continued looking at the screen, hearing another voice appear. I knew this voice, and answered right away.

"Yeah, they get their jolly little happily ever after. Good for them." Oliver laughed, sitting next to me, eating my popcorn.

"Stop eating my popcorn donut." I threw an popcorn at him. He threw one back. I threw two back. He threw three back. This was war.

We immediately began throwing popcorn pieces at each other, running around the room. Oliver caught all the ones I threw at him in his mouth. What a donut.

Soon, we were all outta popcorn, and fell onto the couch.

"So Miles…" I looked up at Oliver, who was staring at the T.V.

"Yeah?"

"You going anywhere for Valentines Day?" Choke. Did Oliver know about Jake and me?! Did he know Jake broke up with me today? Does he really need to know? NOPE.

"Uh, no why?" He shrugged, getting up from the couch.

"Miss Montana, may I take you out for ice cream? Or can you not handle, Smokin' Oken?" I laughed, playing along."I don't know. Can he handle all of this?" He laughed, flipping his hair. Ouuuvery cute.WOAH. Stop. HALT. TAKE A U TURN. Did I just mention Oliver and cute in the same thought?! This cannot be happening. Get a hold of yourself Miley. _Darn hormones._

"Sure Oliver. Just let me put on a jacket." I went into the closet, pulling out my pink jacket. I was already dressed, because when Jake walked me home after school today, he broke up with me. I haven't changed clothes since. Sad, I know.

"Okay, let's go." Oliver grabbed my hand and ran out the house. Did he just grab my hand?

* * *

We arrived on the beach, where Rico's was about to close. Oliver and I quickly ran up to Rico, hoping we could get an ice cream in time. 

"Hey Rico, can we get two ice cr-"

"No." I frowned.

"Come on Rico, we just want two ice creams and we'll be on our way and out of your hair." He put his finger on his chin, thinking. That's never good.

"Alright. For a young couple in love, I'll get you one ice cream." He smirked, Oliver and I blushed. Couple?! We're not a couple.

"Rico, we-" Oliver put his finger over my lips, finishing my sentence.

"Are glad you are giving us ice cream. Thank you. Right Miley." I just nodded my head, what was this boy doing? "Right…"

"Here you go, and good luck." With that, Rico skipped off. Huh?

"What does he mean, 'Good luck'?" Oliver shrugged it off, walking down the beach.

"Probably nothing. You know Rico." I shuddered. Yup, the scary thing was. I knew Rico, and it was hell, trust me.

"Hey, where are we gonna sit?" Oliver grabbed my hand again, and led me toward a blanket lying on the beach.

"You planned this?" I asked, sitting down on the blanket. Oliver blushed.

"Uh yeah. Listen," He began but I cut him off. "Mmhmm, this is some good ice cream." He laughed at this.

"Hey, I want some too. Fatty." I stuck my tongue out at him, giggling like a maniac. Soon, he leaned in a licked some ice cream. I lick the other side, hoping our tongues wouldn't meet. Instead, he pulled away and I laughed.

"Hey Smokin' Oken," He gave me a cocky look. "Yes, Miss Montana? I knew you would come around." I threw a napkin at him.

"Actually, no. You had some ice cream on your nose." Quickly, he took the napkin and wiped his nose, blushing.

"I meant to do that." I was laughing like a maniac again. Only Oliver could make me laugh this hard.

Not too long after, we finished the ice cream and were watching the stars.

"Hey Miles." Oliver started.

"Yeah Donut?"

"Well, Lilly told me about Jake, and I'm sorry." Up until now, I completely forgot about the whole Jake situation.

"Thanks for reminding me you donut."

"Sorry." I laughed at his nervous voice.

"It's okay Oliver." It was an awkward silence before Oliver spoke again.

"He was a jerk. You deserve better." I smiled warmly, nodding my head. Suddenly, Oliver got completely off track and blurted out:

"Miles, I got a problem."

"Yeah because that wasn't totally out of the blue." He laughed nervously, playing with his long hair.

"Okay so, there's this girl," I frowned. Was this about Becca or Sarah? "And I really like her." I played with my hair too.

"Okay, so who is this girl?" I was not jealous…SO was not jealous…Oh sweet niblits, I'm jealous!

"I can't really say…"

"Hmm, well what is it you like about her?"

"Everything, she's perfect actually. Smart, beautiful, nice and funny. Her smile can brighten anyone's day. She made her way into Smokin' Oken's heart. Something no other girl had done before. She's everything I've ever wanted." Oliver had this look in his eye that I'd never seen before. I had to admit, I grew very jealous, yet very curious.

"I like a guy too." I blurted out without thinking. Oliver frowned.

"Well, I know this girl won't like me." It was my turn to frown.

"Why not? You're nice, smart and very funny. Any girl would be luck to have you. I mean, who wouldn't like you?" Seriously, who wouldn't like Oliver?

"You." I looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Na uh, I love you." Duh, of course I loved Oliver. He was like my brother. But I just didn't mean that 'I love you', in a sibling way. In a more that friends kinda way.

"I love you too."

"So are you gonna tell her?"

"I just did."

* * *

**AWWW! CUTENESS ALERT! GOSHERS! I know this suckies. But Valentines Day is around the corner and I wanted to make a Moliver one shot!!! Plus, I'm dateless and alone for Valentines day, -sniffle-!!! IF YOU'RE DATELESS FOR VALENTINES DAYS SAY: WOOT! I DON'T NEEDA MAN/GIRL TO MAKE MY VALENTINES DAY 'CAUSE I GOT MOLIVER!!!!! LOL!**

**I hope this wasn't too crappy. I wrote it in a rush ;ppp**

**LOVE YOU! –kisses-**

**REVIEW!**

**-Fallen Angels Lullaby**


End file.
